At the present time computers are being utilized in a variety of tasks including employment, recreation and study. Generally, the computer keyboard and monitor are placed on a desk or other support and the computer is connected to the aforementioned components and is generally placed under the desk for support. Numerous devices have been disclosed for supporting keyboards and monitors both independently and together but none of these devices provide the ease of movement necessary to properly encourage the user to adapt ergonomic peripheral configurations. U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,566 discloses a portable ergonomic workstation. However, the design does not provide for ease of adjustment of the often heavy computer monitor due to it's reliance on a single vertical shaft for all movable arms. This shortcoming discourages adjustment of the height of the computer monitor and limits the user to a single working configuration.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an easily adjustable computer workstation adapted to facilitate working with the computer components placed in their most ergonomic positions.